


Thank You For Sending Me An Angel

by gunshoes



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Riding, brian's in a brunette sandwich, happy valentines day yall, only mentioned - Freeform, pat and simone both call brian baby and good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunshoes/pseuds/gunshoes
Summary: “You’re not getting tired are you baby?”





	Thank You For Sending Me An Angel

“You’re not getting tired are you baby?” Pat asked softly, his hands gripping Brians hips tightly as he guided him down onto his cock. Brian whined and held tightly onto Pat’s shoulders. 

Simone was next to the pair of them, watching intently. She cocked her head to the side and smiled before placing a hand delicately over one of Pat’s. Brian shook his head in response to Pat’s question, before he drew himself up and off of Pat’s dick momentarily, and then gently guided himself back down. 

“You look so tiny like this,” Simone said. She moved her hand off of Pat’s and trailed down Brian’s stomach. She paused once to thumb over the jut of his hip bone. Her fingers moved in soft, gentle circles, barely touching his skin as she trailed her hand lower to grasp his dick. 

Brian cried out as Simone held firly at the base, squeezing lightly to elicit more whines from him. 

“Fuck me,” Brian whispered, his head dipping forward to rest on Pat’s shoulder. 

“I am babe,” Pat said with a smile, pistoning his hips up and fucking into Brian again. Simone jacked him slowly, and turned to Pat. 

Brian brought his head off of Pat’s shoulder just in time to see Simone and Pat share a deep kiss. Pat removed his vice like grip from Brian’s hip and brushed his fingers through Simone’s hair, tugging on it, and licking into her mouth. Brian whined, and bounced himself faster on Pat’s cock. He pressed his hands against Pat’s chest, using him as leverage to better fuck himself. The pair of them pulled away from the kiss and turned to look at Brian. 

“Please,” He said quietly, and the pair of them grinned. Pat leaned forward, kissing Brian chastely. Certainly not with as much gusto as he had just kissed Simone. Simone’s grip on his dick tightened, and she stroked him faster in time with Pat’s thrusts. 

“You gonna come for us?” Simone asked softly. It was almost a whisper, and it gave Brian shivers. He pulled away from Pat and nodded. Simone smiled and gave him a soft peck before turning back to Pat and leaning in to kiss him again. Brian moaned at the pair of them. They were both fucking him, but paying him no mind at all. And Brian fucking loved it. 

He came with a shout over Simone’s hand, falling limp and trying not to collapse on top of Pat. Pat tightened his grip momentarily and let Brian’s breathing steady out before he tapped his hip, signalling him to get up. 

Brian removed himself from Pat’s lap, and sat down next to the pair of them. Simone took his place, climbing on top of Pat’s lap. She turned to Brian, an evil glint in her eyes. 

“Brian sit on the floor. On your knees.” Brian blinked at her, but collected himself and followed her instructions. He got down onto his knees, and looked up at the pair of them. 

“Hmm, good boy.” Said Simone, turning back to Pat and resuming their kiss. Brian could feel a wave of pride wash over him when Simone called him that. His cheeks were slowly turning bright crimson, watching Pat run his hands across Simone’s back, Simone gently fisting Pat’s dick. 

Simone held the base of Pat’s cock, and positioned herself over him before sinking down on him, sighing happily as he filled her up. Pat held tightly at Simone’s waist as he fucked into her, and she met everyone of his thrusts perfectly.

Brian felt the scratchiness of the carpet on his knees. He was blushing profusely, but couldn’t look away from Pat and Simone. They paid him no mind, only focussing on each other. It was as if they’d forgotten he was there. Brian thought about speaking up, saying something, or clearing his throat. What came out when he opened his mouth to speak was more of a whine. Pat turned his head to Brian, and grinned at him.

“You had your turn, baby. Don’t worry, it’ll come again.” Pat said, his tone was sweet but firm, and instilled a sense of trust in Brian. Brian nodded, and bit his lip. 

“Good boy.” Pat said turning his attention back to Simone. Brian felt that similar creep of pride bubble up through him. Pat thought he was good, Pat liked when Brian listened. 

Even from his position on the floor, Brian could tell that Pat was getting close. His fingers dug into Simone’s waist and gripped her tightly, leaving tiny bruises that would last. Pat tipped his head back, and came with a shout inside of Simone. She cupped his cheek fondly, and gave him a quick kiss before climbing off of Pat and taking a seat by his side. 

Simone looked down at Brian, and raised her eyebrows. She spread her legs and cocked her head to the side.  
“C’mere,” She said, and Brian was quick to obey. He situated himself in-between her legs, and looked up at her. 

“Good boy. You look so precious like that.” Simone whispered, carding her fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp. Brian leaned into her hand happily, but startled when she pulled on it suddenly, dragging his face closer to her lap. 

“You’ve been so good at listening to us, you deserve a treat.” Simone spread her legs wider, and pushed Brian’s face closer to her cunt. Brian felt almost dizzy in the headspace Simone was putting him in, but he gathered himself and licked into her. 

Simone sighed, and continued kneading into his scalp as Brian found her clit and sucked on it gently. He could taste Pat’s come still inside of her and he licked it up and swallowed it down. He darted his eyes briefly over to Pat, who was watching them. Pat flashed him a smile, then leaned over to kiss Simone softly. 

Brian doubled his efforts, flicking his tongue against Simone’s clit and sucking it into his mouth. Simone bucked her hips up, grinding down on his face. 

“Fuck,” Simone said under her breath, and fisted her hand in Brian’s hair. She pushed his face closer against her, and came with a shout, arching her back. Brian licked at her softly before pulling away. He looked up at Simone and Pat seated above him. Pat smiled at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him up to sit in his lap. 

“You were so good for us, Bri.” Pat said, stroking softly up Brian’s spine. Brian felt warm all over, beaming at the praise Pat was laying on him. Simone leaned in to kiss him softly. 

“So good,” She said, beaming at him. Brian smiled shyly. He felt small sitting next to the pair of them, but that was something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone! [ Here's my tumblr! ](https://www.gun-shoes.tumblr.com) Send me some prompts featuring bdg! Song from[ here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W888EzZ0lrk) I almost named this fic something else but.... I have a brand, and that brand is naming fics after talking heads songs.


End file.
